


Scarred

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen Porter in both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

"I have a scar, right here. Will that affect my chance at a modeling job?"

"With decent makeup, no, not at all."

 

"I have a scar, right here. I think it makes me look like a pirate wench."

"Cool."

"So don't worry about getting a scar, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
